Super Danganronpa Alpha
by Ryugazaki Hinako
Summary: Sequel to Super Danganronpa 2 but mainly Hinako and Nagito's Scene :3


_**Hi Everyone! I'm new here, so if you spotted some mistakes please tell me so I can fix it! And leave some review for this story since I've just finished playing SDR2 lately. In this fanfic, I'm planning to make Hinata Hajime become Female and having a relationship with Nagito since I like them both as lovers ,lol! Here's the Main character's Data.**_

Name: Hinako Hajime  
Sex: Female  
Age: 18  
Date of Birth: 1st January  
SHSL: ?

Name: Komaeda Nagito  
Sex: Male  
Age: 19  
Date of Birth: 28th April  
SHSL: Luckster

_**Enjoy the story!**_

**Super Danganronpa Alpha  
Prologue: Despair of Hope?**

Hinako:….I've now got into Hope Peak Private Academy…feels so nervous…  
[Well, it seems so exiting to get into this school, for sure I've always wanted to get in here. My favourite, idolized Hope Peak Private Academy. This academy is for some students who got a Super High School Levels ( SHSL ) and high grades. Eventhough I have no SHSL but recently I got high grades from my old school. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hinako Hajime. For some reason….I felt nervous. Is it because I got in this school? Perhaps, hehe… but as soon as I take my first step onto this school, somehow like spiral thing appeared before me and I blacked out after saw that thing. I don't know what happened next but it seems I have forgotten something important.]

Hinako: …  
Hmm?  
[There's a door appeared right infront of me all the sudden, but? Is that a classroom? I approached the door and opened it gently as the light became brighter and brighter. When I opened the classroom, I saw approximately 15 people, or perhaps students are waiting for something. As I enter the room, a student asked me something]

Fat boy: Hey, until when you'll stand there like an idiot?  
Hinako: Uh…. Sorry…..[I entered the room and closed the door]  
Fat boy: So there's 16 of us now in this class….  
Hinako: [16 of us? Perhaps that's right]  
Apron Girl: Do you get here from a mysterious door just now?  
Hinako: Yeah! How did you know?!  
Kimono Girl: We're from there as well, you idiot.  
Hinako: [Idiot?!] So, you guys, too, huh…..? Seems suspicious…  
Long haired boy: Who are you?  
Hinako: Hinako Hajime. You're…?  
Nagito: Komaeda Nagito.  
Byakuya: Togami Byakuya.  
Hyouko: Saeyonji Hyouko  
Ibuki: Ibuki Mioda!  
Mahiru: Koizumi Mahiru.  
Nidai: Nidai Nekomaru – nano ja!  
Akane: Owari Akane's me.  
Kuzuryuu: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. And she's Pekoyama Peko.  
Peko: Nice to meet you.  
Tsumiki: Mikan Tsumiki…  
Tanaka: My name is Tanaka Gundam. Bow down to your master, mongrels!  
Souda: Souda Kazuichi  
Sonia: I'm Sonia Nevermind.  
Teruteru: Hanamura…teruteru….  
Nanami: zzzzzzzzzzzzz…  
Hinata: ummm…..wakey wakey…  
Nanami:….oh! I'm sorry… I'm Nanami Chiaki.  
Togami: [sigh] so let get into this problem now. Why would we trapped in this stupid classroom from out of nowhere?  
Hinata: You've said it… By the way, where's the…...-  
?: Everyone take a seat, please! The homeroom is about to begin!

[Suddenly a plushie doll appeared from the podium]

Sonia: a stuffed doll?  
Usami: That's right, I'm MagiMagical*Usami! Usami for short. I'm idolized stuffed doll!  
Souda: Seems weird if you said it, plushie  
Usami: Well, Since you're all here, let's have a party!  
[It took out a stick,….um probably her magic stick, and whirl it around as magician girls do. And suddenly the classroom walls are split up and in a moment we're on a deserted island.]  
-Prologue end- 

**Prelude**

[As I walked on the sand, I saw Nagito standing on a cliff. I wonder what's he doing up there so I shouted very loudly.]  
Hinako: Komaeda-kuuuuunnnn! What are you doing there?  
Nagito: Sight-seinggggg!  
Hinako: Wait! I'll join!

_on the top of the cliff_

Hinako: What are you seing until now?  
Nagito: Nothing, just the beautiful sea. It feels like I'm floating on it.  
Hinako: True though. I wonder what is this feeling…..  
Nagito: Yeah…..  
Hinako: Hey, Komaeda-kun.  
Nagito: hmm?  
Hinako: Can I call you Nagito?  
Nagito: ….. Sure, no prob!  
Hinako: Thatnks. You really shouldn't stay here too long anyway. Just go back as soon as possible.

_**That's the Prologue and Prelude! Well, it seems I'm using simple words…Still not improving….I'll do my best for the other ones! Please review! :3**_


End file.
